viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryogenesis
"Absolute-Zero Tolerance" -Izanagi Corporation Cryogenesis is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Brief "First and foremost, do not let the cold temperatures deter you from performing your duties as admirably as we have come to expect from all company employees. Perhaps you would find unemployment more comfortable than this? The aftermath of the chilling events that transpired here must be cleaned and repaired as hastily as possible, as Izanagi Corporation inspectors will be arriving shortly to ensure the facility is as it should be. Regarding the specimens; Cryogenic Engineers have informed us that there is almost no chance of further incident, so do not be alarmed." Respawn brief "Due to unknown causes, a workman has died on-site. We are sending you in as a replacement in order to finish the job. Do not be alarmed by the incident, carry out your duties quickly and calmly. Avoid working in close proximity to your fellow workmen, be aware and above all, cautious." Map Overview The map consists of three main rooms linked by long corridors, with the starting area in at end end of one such corridor. A large control room is beyond a door requiring a code to be unlocked. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern **Wet Floor Sign *Incinerator *Laser Welder *HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun Secondary Objectives *Stack cryogenic canisters in the designated areas (there are two designated areas). Bob's Note Bob's note can be found in the back corner of the area with the incinerator and Slosh-O-Matic. It is dated 02/02/2184. : I've snuck into the Croygenics Sector in an effort to dodge the authorities. : Surprisingly, Ottis' keycard granted access to the cryo labs. I had no idea he had such high security clearance. : I plan to knock out one of the scientists and take his clothes. With luck a disguise will get me to the other side of the facility. : Dam the company, to hell with it. This whole place is a disease! : They must never find me! Tips and Trivia *There are no Stacking Areas for barrels and crates in this level. *The word "Doomed" is written in blood on a wall near the starting area, along with the code for the locked door. *The control room door code is 084666. * The laser welder is located in the control room behind the locked door. * Specimens in this level are actually based off of characters from the game Rooks Keep, also by RuneStorm. *Several screens are present in the control room displaying various error and evacuation warning messages. One of which displays the message "specimens will wake in T-minus 8 minutes." However, as this message never changes, this screen appears to have become frozen, quite possibly before the initial specimens had escaped. * Glass fragments are scattered around this level, many of which may be too large to fit into a waste disposal bin. The player may use the laser welder in short pulses to vaporize larger shards. * One of the data logs found in this level contains several references to the popular video game, Half-Life. It depicts the "Theoretical Cryogenesis," Jordan Friedman (parodying the Theoretical Physicist, Gordon Freeman, the protagonist of the Half-Life series) describing his intentions, among other references. * The body fragments of the specimens are large and unwieldy, with the full torso sections being very difficult to fit into the incinerator. Because of this, one may attempt to use the laser welder to vaporize large body parts into smaller and more manageable pieces. *There are no bullet holes to be repaired on this level. The laser welder provided can instead be used to reduce the largest viscera fragments to a more manageable size. * The other medical facility to which Bob refers to in his letter is Caduceus, based on the date of the letters and the mention of the Waste Disposal sector as his objective. * Cryogenesis contains several lightening scars presumably created by the HVC Mk9 lightening guns scattered though out the level. They can be removed with the laser welder using an identical method to that of removing bullet holes. Image Gallery Cryogenesis specemin 2.png Cryogenesis specemin.png Category:Levels